<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Юные создания by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Satrena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586986">Юные создания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020'>fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satrena/pseuds/Satrena'>Satrena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Gen, Inquisition, Knights - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satrena/pseuds/Satrena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История о наставничестве, любви, выборах, их последствиях и обустройстве судьбы беспризорного котенка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Миди G-PG13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Юные создания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Полуденное солнце жарило беспощадно. Часовые ненавидели все и всех, но в присутствии гостя из столицы стояли навытяжку. Отцу Инквизитору это было безразлично —  он внимательно смотрел на пляску пыли над дорожкой возле казематов. </p><p>Пыль поднимал серый котенок. Он успешно пережил тот возраст, когда все звереныши выглядят милыми, и казался тощим бродягой, несмотря на доброе сердце повара и других рыцарей. </p><p>Беспризорник крутился под солнышком и подставлял теплым лучам то один, то другой бочок. </p><p>Глаза рыцарей бдительно следили за Инквизитором. Забавно, с каким враждебным недоверием «правые руки Императора Света» смотрят на «левую». Эта нелюбовь началась буквально со дня основания орденов. </p><p>Материк разрывали на куски то яростные, то вялотекущие войны между королевствами. Воины и маги год за годом перекраивали карты мира, уничтожали людей и оскверняли землю. В дни отчаяния Вечное Солнце пробудило в одном человеке все его таланты и показало ему Путь. За этим человеком пошли люди, и многие божества объявили себя вестниками и слугами Солнца Светоносного. Короли и королевы добровольно принесли свои короны к его ногам. Так родилась Империя. Первый Император основал Орден Света и призвал туда лучших воинов и магов, чтобы помогать людям и защищать их от бед. Крепости ордена строились по всей Империи. </p><p>Рыцари Света, «правая рука» Императора, были символом и реальной силой. Последняя сопровождалась большим соблазном и возможностью злоупотребить, поэтому Император создал «левую руку» —  Орден Инквизиторов.  </p><p>Говорят, Солнце одарило их щедрее прочих, но не все дары были благими. Говорят, Инквизиторы занимались самыми жуткими и странными происшествиями. Спускались в бездны, где клубилась тьма над обглоданными костями, и возвращались живыми. Делали «все, что нужно», равнодушно снося хвалу и хулу. И тьма отступала, из чудовищ делали чучела и учебные пособия для  Рыцарей Света. Например, для этих двоих, которые сейчас с затаенной неприязнью следили за равнодушным человеком в вылинявшей темной мантии мага, со священным символом из драгоценных металлов на груди. </p><p>Котенок свернулся знаком вопроса и начал играть с подолом тяжелой мантии. Дыхание рыцарей прервалось. Вот сейчас…</p><p>—  Ну, и что ты творишь, создание? —  негромко спросил Инквизитор. Тихий голос обычного мужчины за сорок, уставшего после тяжелого труда в какой-нибудь мастерской. Котенок не внял. Забавно, обычно звери сразу чуяли магию смерти и магию плоти, мудро избегая чародеев, но этому пушистому нахалу закон был не писан. </p><p>Когти застряли в ткани мантии. Мужчина присел и высвободил лапы из ловушки. Котенок потянулся и снова плюхнулся на бочок в теплый песок, подняв еще одно облачко пыли.</p><p>—  Отец Инквизитор, вы идете?</p><p>Ровный голос. Низкий, звучный. Леди Командор прекрасно умела отправлять своих рыцарей в бой и удерживать от глупостей. А еще —  прятать свои чувства и не показывать брезгливой ненависти к тому, от кого зависит будущее одного из ее драгоценных рыцарей.</p><p>
  <i>Тише, тише, Палач. Спокойнее, друг мой. Дело в страхе и любви. Так было раньше, так будет всегда. </i>
</p><p>В плохие дни Инквизитор вел мысленный диалог с другом и наставником. Привычные ехидные интонации и бесконечные споры. </p><p>
  <i>Да, так будет всегда. Но будет ли это все время так ранить?</i>
</p><p>Отец Инквизитор усилием воли перевел внимание на дела насущные. Леди Командор беспокоилась и злилась. У нее был повод. Рыцарь Света Джулиан, защитник обездоленных и практически легенда, пропал без вести. Считался то ли убитым, то ли похищенным. А спустя три месяца вернулся из небытия и ответил на все вопросы о том, где он был и что там делал. </p><p>Наверняка ему советовали подумать головой, но Рыцари Света, Лучи Солнца Благословляющего, были выше этого. Честь важнее всего, даже самосохранения, верно?  </p><p>Джулиан считал, что да. Леди Командор, видимо, не настолько наивна. Она была хорошим командиром и исходила бессильной злобой перед лицом того, на кого не могла влиять. О, она уверена в том, что Отец Инквизитор будет справедливым и внимательным ко всем деталям, но от этого все становилось только хуже.</p><p>Зверек мурлыкнул. </p><p>
  <i>У Инквизитора должно быть каменное сердце.  Беспристрастность поможет в первую очередь тем, кому ты так сочувствуешь и хочешь помочь. Чувства искажают правду вещей. </i>
</p><p>Инквизитор сурово посмотрел на котенка, тот снова мурлыкнул и подставил рукам пушистый животик. Мужчина сдался. Наклонился, взял серого нахала на руки и почесал за ухом.</p><p>—  Следую за вами, сударыня. </p><p>Она посмотрела на приезжего с котом на руках как на что-то гадкое и двинулась в прохладную глубину коридоров. Северная Крепость Воинов Света не раз выдерживала осады. Но два дня назад ворота открылись для... </p><p>А для кого? Кем стал легендарный рыцарь Джулиан? Что о нем известно?</p><p>Очень юный, простолюдин, вдовий сын, честный и сострадательный до невозможности, лез во все дела, снимал котят с деревьев и переносил старушек через реку, ухитряясь не перепутать. Настало время своими глазами посмотреть на это совершенство во плоти.</p><p>—  Леди Командор, вы будете присутствовать при нашей беседе?</p><p>—  При допросе, —  сквозь маску прорвалась эмоция. Страх? Гнев? </p><p>Инквизитор оставил этот выпад без ответа. </p><p>Если твой партнер споткнулся в танце, то просто продолжай танцевать. </p><p>Они вошли в камеру, где за столом сидел красивый мальчик. Он был закован в кандалы, словно матерый преступник. Простая одежда без знаков отличия, как у соискателя Ордена или слуги. Светлые глаза, русые и выгоревшие прямые волосы до плеч. Славная ямочка на подбородке и широченные плечи. Внимательный открытый взгляд, спокойная расслабленная поза. Выглядит как человек, который не собирается ничего скрывать. </p><p>Инквизитор сел на второй стул. Кот тут же запрыгнул на стол и начал все обнюхивать. Вдруг покормят.</p><p>Нужная пауза. </p><p>Почему мальчик так спокоен? Может, он просто... Немного дурачок? Поэтому не умеет лгать и лезет во все дыры?</p><p>Котенок целенаправленно отправился нюхать руки юноши. Тот удивился присутствию зверька, значит, внешний мир рыцарю еще интересен. Отлично. </p><p>—  Доброго дня, Джулиан.</p><p>—  Доброго дня. Вы пришли за мной?</p><p>Еще один открытый спокойный взгляд. Можно сказать, доброжелательный. Инквизитору захотелось улыбнуться юноше в ответ. </p><p>
  <i>Теперь можно разозлиться и начать давить на него. А еще можно обнаружить, что подсудимый симпатичен тебе, тогда испугаться, разозлиться и снова таки начать давить на него. Можно принять свои чувства и работать трезво на благо дела и этого самого мальчика.</i>
</p><p>—  Нет, я пришел к вам. Джулиан, расскажите мне, что с вами случилось. Не торопитесь.</p><p>Котенок начал тереться усатой мордочкой о металлический браслет и руку юного рыцаря.</p><p>Джулиан улыбнулся зверьку. Он славно улыбался.</p><p>
  <i>Хочешь, чтобы он улыбался так тебе?</i>
</p><p>Вопрос требовал ответа. </p><p>
  <i>Пожалуй, хочу. Этот мальчик такой <b>светлый</b>.</i>
</p><p>—  Я увлекся охотой на тварь. Вепрь, одержимый разозленными духами, разорял хутор возле границы. Убивал скотину и нападал на людей. Я его ранил и попробовал догнать. Пересек границу Империи и оказался на землях Эштона Погубителя...</p><p>—  Это того, которого называют Владыкой Праха? Страшнейшего волшебника нашего времени? У которого приграничные столбы увенчаны черепами нарушителей его законов?</p><p>—  Да, —  кивает Джулиан. Леди Командор сочувственно кривится и отворачивается.  —  Он пленил меня с помощью своей магии. Я попал в его замок. Я стал его любовником.</p><p>Свет в ясных глазах погас. </p><p>—  Пленником, над которым он надругался. — Инквизитор не спрашивал.</p><p>Мальчик отрицательно качает головой.</p><p>—  Нет. Не так. Он не унижал меня. Не мучил. Я сам просил его о...</p><p>Джулиан краснеет и опускает глаза. Он сейчас кажется очень привлекательным.<br/>
Эштон тоже так решил? Неважно, на самом деле. Важен этот мальчик, который так спокоен и честен. Почему? Потому что приговорил себя сам, и жаждет смерти. </p><p>
  <i>Он нравится тебе, Палач? Хочешь его? Хочешь помочь ему?</i>
</p><p>Еще один вопрос, который опасно оставлять без ответа. </p><p>
  <i>Хочу. Хороший светлый мальчик, не испорченный казармой и фанатизмом Рыцарей Света. Даже я хочу ему помочь. Гениально.</i>
</p><p>—  Люди устроены во многом одинаково, Джулиан. Вам попался очень умелый знаток человеческого тела. Ваша плоть старалась защитить себя как могла. В этом нет вашей вины. </p><p>Мальчик скривился и убрал руки со стола. Цепи зазвенели. Это больное место и к нему надо будет еще вернуться.</p><p>—  Как вы сбежали?</p><p>—  Я не сбегал, Отец Инквизитор. Эш сказал, что отпустит меня, когда мне все это понравится. </p><p>
  <i>Вот же паскуда хитровылепленная! Мне он почти нравится, ученик. Что Орден Инквизиторов знает о Повелителе Праха?</i>
</p><p>Инквизитор задумался. Могущественный чародей оттяпал себе большой кусок северной Дисталы и построил там собственное королевство. Ввел множество законов и жуткие кары за их нарушение. Говорят, что законы Императора Солнца суровы, но им далеко до изуверств Эштона — он запугал всех своих подданных до предела. Впрочем, многие считают, что безопасность выглядит именно так. Их право. </p><p>—  И вы ушли.</p><p>Джулиан кивнул. Он погас окончательно, словно свечу задуло злым ветром.</p><p>—  Да. Я был слаб, и я ушел.</p><p>—  Помилуй Солнце, а слабость тут при чем? Уйти от того, к кому привязан, очень сложно.</p><p>—  Я предал любимого. Просто… должен был вернуться и понести наказание. Я же давал клятвы...</p><p>Кто в моменты страстного и болезненного единения со «смыслом жизни» может думать о клятвах? Идеальный, безупречный Воин Света, конечно же.</p><p>—  Клятвы?</p><p>—  Воины Света клянутся быть верными Империи и Солнцу. Мы даем обет безбрачия и храним свою чистоту.</p><p>С ума сойти, он продолжает смущаться!  </p><p>
  <i>Не тем и не о том думаешь, ученик! Начни думать головой.</i>
</p><p>Итак, у нас имеются нарушенные рыцарские обеты. Поневоле, но кого это спасало в наш просвещенный век? Такое красивое, такое живое свидетельство несовершенности «правой руки Императора». </p><p>—  Джулиан, кто знает о том, что было с тобой в плену?</p><p>—  Леди Командор и еще двое офицеров, которые расспрашивали меня, когда я пришел к вратам крепости. </p><p>
  <i>А они будут молчать? Леди Командор надавит, но правда все равно всплывает. Этот мальчик не умеет лгать. И не будет учиться. А дальше все будет гнусно и предсказуемо. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Злой чародей крутит Воинами Света, и другие, такие же мерзкие, слухи.<br/>
Озлобленные рыцари, которые травят мальчика. Тень на Ордене, тень на Императоре, который его создал... </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Это если Эштон не оставил каких-то «сюрпризов» в голове юноши. </i>
</p><p><i>Еще одно неприятно дело для Инквизитора. И что теперь делать с этим упрямцем?</i> </p><p>—  Леди Командор, оставьте нас вдвоем на несколько минут. Пожалуйста.</p><p>—  Нет.</p><p>Ожидаемо.</p><p>—  Есть вещи, которые не скажешь в присутствии командира и родителя. </p><p>Злой взгляд. Настоящая волчица. Порвет за своих мальчиков и девочек. Это прекрасно, кроме тех случаев, когда осложняет расследование другим слугам Императора. </p><p>Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди. Готова ринуться в бой, только вот этого обидчика не схватишь руками и не зарубишь секирой. </p><p>— Меня казнят?</p><p>— Почему? Зачем? —  Какие у юного рыцаря вопросы и какая суровая готовность к ответам. —  Что вы такого страшного натворили, Джулиан? Раскрывали врагу тайны Ордена?</p><p>—  Нет. Он ничего не спрашивал. Но если бы он хотел знать, то легко узнал бы.</p><p><i>А мальчик явно ищет смерти. Смотри, какие глупые вещи говорит перед своей командиршей.</i> </p><p>У нее заходили желваки. </p><p>—  Повелитель Праха не всемогущий, как тебе кажется после пережитого, Джулиан. Он хорошо постарался залезть тебе в голову. Но он просто человек. Из уязвимой плоти, и кровь у него красная.</p><p>Мимо цели. Пока что ему бесполезно это объяснять. Эштон постарался стать для него всем миром. Почти успешно. Почти —  мальчик все же смог уйти.</p><p>—  Как ты смог уйти? Дело только в клятвах?</p><p>—  Он же рыцарь! Воины Света — лучшие люди Империи! Честь и верность Солнцу и Императору для нас прежде всего! —  Ну вот, она сорвалась и начинает перебивать свидетеля. И, будем честны, — подсудимого. </p><p>—  Я прошу вас уйти!</p><p>—  Я не оставлю своего человека в лапах еще одной твари!</p><p>Тихое мяуканье. Котенок бодает лбом руку Инквизитора и облизывает его пальцы. Следующий негодующий взгляд достается ему, но кошкам плевать на человеческие страсти.</p><p>—  Принесите молока. </p><p>—  Что?</p><p>—  Молока. Тут же есть молоко? </p><p>Эта женщина умеет не тушеваться и никого не бояться. В ее руках больше власти и людей, чем у многих лендлордов, но «левая рука» Императора могла входить в любые двери. Ее приказам обязаны подчиняться все преданные Солнцу и Империи люди.</p><p>Сейчас в женщине боролись тяжелый характер и дисциплина. </p><p>Инквизитор развернулся лицом к главе Рыцарей Солнца. Волшебный светильник подсветил драгоценный символ Солнца на груди чужака, который мог спасти или погубить ее человека. </p><p>Наконец дисциплина победила —  Леди Командор таки вышла из комнаты. Не хлопнула дверью только потому, что даже для нее дверь была слишком тяжелой.</p><p>—  Дело совсем не в клятвах, Отец Инквизитор. Я влюбился и забыл о них. Но однажды утром я проснулся и понял, что будет дальше. —  Рыцарь вздохнул. </p><p>Сколько горечи у такого юного создания. </p><p>—  А что будет дальше, Джулиан?</p><p>—  Я ему надоел. Он получил от меня все, чего ему хотелось. Возможно, ему нравилось ломать мое сопротивление, но оно закончилось. Еще немного, и я стал бы никем в его мире. Игрушкой для плотской любви, которую легко будет заменить на другую. А дальше мне бы оставалось лишь проигрывать в войнах с новыми фаворитами. Я решил собрать в кулак собственные обломки и вернулся домой. Я предатель, Отец Инквизитор, и заслуживаю смерти.</p><p>—  Нет. Ты слишком суров к человеку, который попал в беду. Казнить надо волка, а не его добычу. </p><p>Джулиан поджал губы и опустил взгляд на свои скованные руки. </p><p>
  <i>Юное светловолосое создание в кандалах. Все как ты любишь, ученик? Все, чего у тебя так давно не было?</i>
</p><p>Инквизитор решил проигнорировать эти мысли. </p><p>— Ты же хочешь помогать людям. А значит, придется научится понимать происходящее. О, нападать на подранка легко, а на хищника опасно. И так легко почувствовать себя умнее и лучше там, где все решили слепой случай и чужая жестокая воля. Кого бы наказал Эштон Повелитель Праха в такой ситуации?</p><p>Мальчик вскинулся как ужаленный и возмущенно посмотрел на Инквизитора. Нечестный прием, но Палач хотел выпустить гной из этой раны, а не жалеть мальчика, пока тот не додумается до петли. </p><p>— Он не насиловал меня! — И уже в разы тише: — Мне не было больно...</p><p>— То есть Эштон Повелитель Праха не ставит себя выше собственных законов? Боль не критерий, Джулиан. Это тебе пригодится потом. </p><p>Мальчик искал слова и не находил их. Потом найдет. Главное, что он думал и делал выводы. Отлично.</p><p>О, Леди Командор вернулась и поставила кружку с молоком на стол. Несколько капель пролились на дерево, и зверь тут же заинтересовался ими. Инквизитор перехватил котенка, попробовал молоко, зажмурился, проверяя на наличие примесей, и поставил перед серой мордочкой. </p><p>—  Вот так, малыш. Меня травить бесполезно, а тебя жалко. </p><p>
  <i>И тебя жалко, рыцарь Джулиан.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Какие смелые выводы у сопляка, да? Возьмешь его себе, ученик? Два беспризорника за одну вылазку? Звучит как отличная сделка.</i>
</p><p>Инквизитор задумался и ответил голосу наставника в голове: </p><p>
  <i>Ну, оставлять его тут точно нельзя. Он может покончить с собой. Или кто-то ему поможет. Мальчик уверен, что чародей «наигрался». А я не хочу увидеть, как наш чудовищный сосед разрушает крепость до фундамента из-за гибели своего человека. Я бы разрушил.</i>
</p><p>—  Я не могу оставаться здесь...</p><p>—  А вот тут ты прав. Но это не значит, что ты не сможешь приносить пользу людям и Империи, Джулиан. Так что ты поедешь со мной в столицу и будешь снова учиться. И будешь регулярно писать Леди Командору обо всем, что у тебя происходит. Кроме того, о чем говорить запрещено. </p><p>Кот засунул морду в кружку и старательно лакал. Хороший аппетит у нахала.</p><p>—  А чему учиться? —  Неужели у нашего обреченного проклюнулся интерес к жизни? Прекрасно. </p><p>—  Чудовищ и бед на свете много, Джулиан. Иди, собирай вещи.  </p><p>Бывший рыцарь Света Джулиан явно хотел согласиться, но мальчик отлично выучен. Пара дней под крышей крепости и прежние привычки взяли верх — он посмотрел на командиршу. Та медленно кивнула, не сводя недоверчивого взгляда с Инквизитора. Тот почти беззвучно прошептал заклинание, и кандалы отпустили свою жертву. </p><p>Котенок в страхе сбежал со стола и спрятался за сапогами Леди Командора. Звери, за редким исключением, не любят магию и магов. Даже удивительно, что серый беспризорник столько времени ластился к Инквизитору. Джулиан посмотрел на свои руки и на цепи на полу, вздохнул и вышел из камеры. </p><p>—  Все, все. Никакой больше магии сейчас. Веришь? </p><p>Котенок поверил и снова начал играть с полой мантии.</p><p>—  Леди Командор, кто придумал все эти глупости с безбрачием и воздержанием?</p><p>Плохой вопрос. Она не ответит, но надо продолжать. </p><p>—  От этого стоит избавиться. Человеческую природу сложно сломать. Да и не нужно.</p><p>—  Рыцарь должен быть верен Империи и Солнцу. Брак может этому препятствовать.</p><p>—  Разве? Святой или святая, согласные растить ребенка от рыцаря, пропадающего по десять месяцев в году, не будут помехой службе Империи. А сейчас хитрый выродок почти сломал одного из лучших. </p><p>Она кривится, Инквизитор ей все равно не нравится. И никогда не понравится. Это неважно, лишь бы идея проросла. Идеи — оружие поопаснее мечей.</p><p>Инквизитор взял котенка на руки. </p><p>—  Выведите меня отсюда, пожалуйста. </p><p>Прощайте, холодные камни крепости. Инквизитор надеялся, что никогда больше их не увидит. </p><p>Рыцари возле казематов снова вытянулись по стойке «смирно»</p><p>—  Задержитесь на обед? —  какая все-таки прекрасная женщина. Леди Командор искренне старалась быть вежливой.</p><p>Инквизитор посмотрел на небо. Солнце ползло к закату, а на востоке, со стороны владений чародея Эштона, собиралась гроза. </p><p>—  Пожалуй, нет. </p><p>Кивнула.</p><p>—  До встре...</p><p>—  Надеюсь, не встретимся.</p><p>Она не спорит.  Юноша наконец выбрался во двор. Доспехи и оружие он оставил здесь, взял только заплечный мешок. Все правильно. Подошел легкой походкой к Леди Командору и Инквизитору. Из темных окон крепости на них смотрели глаза, в основном злые и настороженные. Джулиан не мог их не чувствовать, но не сутулился и продолжал улыбаться. </p><p>
  <i>Отличное приобретение для Ордена. Или же лично для тебя, ученик?</i>
</p><p>Сейчас Инквизитор не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос.</p><p>— А где кони? Или мы пойдем ногами?</p><p>Инквизитор улыбнулся.</p><p>— Увидишь. Держи кота. Звери не любят магию. </p><p>Юноша взял сонного звереныша на руки. </p><p>Двое покидали крепость. На востоке молнии рвали небо в клочья. Гроза захватила почти все небо, вода ринулась на степь и дорогу, но все, что досталось бушующей стихии — лишь цепь следов, обрывающаяся в нескольких метрах от крепости.</p><p> </p><p>Идти по дороге вдоль бесконечного поля было неожиданно легко и приятно. </p><p>Джулиан гладил дремлющего звереныша. Спокойное уютное молчание.  </p><p>
  <i>Вот так, малыш. Думай о хорошем и не думай о чудовище по ту сторону дремучих лесов.</i>
</p><p>— Кажется, подходящее место. </p><p>— И вы будете колдовать? — Ему интересно. Это ведь отличные новости, когда человеку интересен окружающий мир. </p><p>— Буду. Однажды и ты будешь. — Как загорелись его глаза. Палач удивился своему желанию распустить хвост перед рыцарем. </p><p>
  <i>И благодаря коту это даже получится. Ты рад? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Очень рад.</i>
</p><p>— А как? </p><p>Инквизитор указывает на Священный символ Солнца Всемогущего. И на <i>внутреннее солнце</i>.</p><p>— С помощью магии далекое можно сделать близким. Расстояние во много миль можно преодолеть за один длинный шаг. Для человека это не очень приятно, а для зверей почти мучительно. Поэтому я разделю наш путь на много маленьких шагов. Что бы ты хотел увидеть? Город Оркину? Водопады грифонов? Седые Горы или великую Бенедексу? </p><p>— Реку, которая разделила материк? Ее еще называют Внутренним морем.</p><p>— Да. В переводе с языка Первой Империи это значит «Благословенная».</p><p>Палач обнял юношу со спины —  сцепил руки на талии и прижал его к себе. Теплого, сильного, юного... </p><p>Палач с усилием отвлекся от приятных ощущений. <i>Солнце</i> в груди отозвалось на свет Солнца в небесах. </p><p>Мир превратился в размытые цветные пятна. Ледяной ветер ударил в лицо и завыл в ушах. Два удара сердца и все закончилось. </p><p>Пропала рыжая пыль под ногами, сменившись золотым песком. Небольшие волны шелестели, набегая на пологий берег. Юноша застыл в восхищении. </p><p>Разжать руки и выпустить мальчика было сложно. </p><p>
  <i>Но ты справился со многими сложными вещами, Палач. Будь любезен, соверши и этот подвиг. </i>
</p><p>Котенок на руках зашипел, и его посадили в траву. Он попробовал убежать в заросли, но не очень хорошо держался на лапах, поэтому начал медленно и осторожно умываться, приводя шерсть в порядок. </p><p>— Хочешь искупаться? </p><p>Мальчишка просиял и начал стягивать одежду.  Воплощение восторга с фигурой Бога Войны. Бедный Повелитель Праха. </p><p>
  <i>Плевать на чародея! Бедный ты сам, Инквизитор. Ты ж так заболеешь от переживаний.</i>
</p><p>Палач отвернулся от места, где раздевался Джулиан.  </p><p><i>Займись делом, пока солнце в зените, или ты влюбился и пусть весь мир подождет?</i> </p><p> Палач уселся на траву, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Открыл свое <i>внутреннее Солнце</i> светилу в небесах. Тепло и свет превращались в магию, смывали усталость и наполняли тело силой. </p><p>
  <i>Благословенно будь Солнце Всемогущее, дающее жизнь всему, на что падают его лучи. Благословен будь Император, который принес жизнь и свет на эту исстрадавшуюся землю. Благодарю вас за то, что дали мне цель в жизни и наполнили меня силой, чтобы сделать этот мир хоть немного добрее…</i>
</p><p>Инквизиторы чаще всего не были прирожденными магами. Вместе с делом всей жизни, помимо огромной ответственности и опасности, они получали и возможности. То, чему учат чародеев в императорской академии, и кое-что «свое» —  личный талант, отражение потаенной сути. Палач умел добираться до основ и глубин, видеть силу и меру необходимого воздействия. Интересно, что пробудится в мальчике? </p><p>
  <i>Как быстро он захватил твои мысли, Палач. Ради вас обоих, возьми себя в руки. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Солнце успело преодолеть зенит, пока Инквизитор молился и восстанавливался, а тени начали расти и вытягиваться на восток.  </p><p>Котенок наигрался и вволю наохотился на жуков и ящериц, а теперь прибежал к Инквизитору и запрыгнул ему на ноги. </p><p>Все правильно, второй подопечный тоже нуждается в ласке и заботе. В чувстве безопасности. Мужчина погладил серую спинку.</p><p>— Пошли кормить тебя, юное создание? Джулиан, чешуей обрастешь. Выбирайся!</p><p> </p><p>До городка на берегу решили добраться своими ногами. Инквизитор наложил иллюзию на свою одежду —  такую, к примеру, мог носить не бедствующий рабочий. </p><p>Торговый сезон был в разгаре, свободных комнат в таверне не было. За несколько монет всем троим позволили переночевать на сеновале. </p><p>Амбар был большим. Сено пахло одуряюще приятно. Котенок игрался с колоском — он был сыт и счастлив. Палач начал засыпать, но в какой-то момент плеча коснулось что-то теплое.</p><p>Враг? Нет, в разы хуже — спящий мальчишка придвинулся к нему, прижался лицом. Сейчас Инквизитор проклинал свое усиленное магией чутье и острое обоняние.  Джулиан пах здоровым потом и чистотой юности. Теплое сильное тело доверчиво льнуло к нему, звало, манило...</p><p>
  <i>Ложь. Не навязывай мальцу, тем более сладко спящему, свои желания. Это ты хочешь его. Хочешь склониться над ним и наложить печать плоти на эту расцветающую красоту. Ты уже большой мальчик, ученик. Нельзя перебрасывать ответственность за свои хищные порывы на добычу. Тем более, он пока <b>не твоя</b> добыча…</i>
</p><p>Инквизитор осторожно приобнял юношу.  Джулиан устроился поудобнее, и, не просыпаясь, закинул руку на грудь своей добровольной подушки.</p><p>Нежная, слегка загоревшая кожа. Все еще мягкие юношеские щеки. Красиво очерченные губы чуть улыбаются. Мальчишке явно снилось что-то приятное. </p><p>Инквизитор представил, как этот сладкий рот зовет: Эштон! Эш…» </p><p>Стало больно, вот только эта боль не отрезвляла, а сводила с ума все больше.<br/>
Каким образом такое чудовище, как Повелитель Праха, получило то, чего так хочет… </p><p>
  <i>Другое чудовище, Палач. Договаривай, ученик. Называй вещи своими именами. Можешь предать мальчика, запереть в подвале, пытать и насиловать, пока он не сломается. Но ведь тогда ты не получишь желаемого, Эштон станет святым, а ты перестанешь быть собой. Оно того стоит? Минута скотского торжества и в довесок — целая вечность горящей земли под ногами...</i>
</p><p>К шее мужчины щекотно прикоснулось что-то теплое.</p><p>— Кот, хватит безобразничать. Иди спать, — сурово прошептал Инквизитор зверьку и погладил серую спинку. Котенок послушно свернулся клубком и замурлыкал. Это отлично отвлекало от опасных мыслей. Инквизитор старательно расслаблял напряженные мышцы, но сон ускользал от него, а перед дорогой следовало отдохнуть и набраться сил.</p><p>Утром были другие «шаги». Каждый раз подальше от больших городов или священных мест и храмов. После второго «шага» кот уснул на руках у Джулиана и не просыпался, пока дорога не привела юношу и мужчину к странным очертаниям крепости Инквизиторов — Терновнику. </p><p>Вдруг одна из башен старинной постройки задрожала и рухнула.</p><p>— Что это? На замок напали? </p><p>— Нет. Это одно из испытаний, Джулиан. Тебя ждет нечто подобное. И вообще ждет много испытаний. Самых разнообразных. Буквально на каждом шагу. Терновник похож на шкатулку, полную загадок. Их придется отгадать, если хочешь чему-нибудь научиться. </p><p>Джулиан кивнул.</p><p>Крепость Инквизиторов сплошной стеной окружали колючие заросли. Практически полностью черные листочки и шипы — они шевелились, хотя ветра не было. </p><p>— Они... живые? </p><p>— Да.</p><p>Кот попробовал понюхать шевелящуюся ветку. Та потянулась и открыла глаза. Настоящие глазки, маленькие, желтые, чем-то похожие на птичьи, уставились на зверя.</p><p>— Они его не обидят?</p><p>— Нет, пока рядом один из Инквизиторов. Ни его, ни тебя. Бери серого на руки, я проведу вас.</p><p>Колючее кольцо расступилось перед ними и снова сомкнулось за их спинами.<br/>
Ворота в крепость были открыты. </p><p>На высоком пороге несколько детишек грелись на солнце, но все оживились при виде гостей. </p><p>— Кот!</p><p>— Это же настоящий серый кот!</p><p>— А отдайте мне беленького котика?!</p><p>— А я заберу обоих!</p><p>— Сиди, жадина!</p><p>Звонкие, чистые голоса. Котенок на руках Джулиана смотрел на подростков в серых мантиях Инквизиторов царственным взором самого Солнца. </p><p>«Откуда здесь дети? — недоумевал юноша. — Это еще одна загадка? Испытание? Детишки вопят и радуются. Детишки?»</p><p>Бывший рыцарь всматривается в пеструю стайку. Это ученики или наоборот? По слухам, Инквизиторы могут почти все. Даже менять внешность.   </p><p>— Это Джулиан. Он будет здесь учиться. — Палач невозмутимой башней возвышался над воплями и суматохой.</p><p>— Дай кота и поглядим, — нагло улыбается чумазое создание, кажется, самое мелкое из всей стайки. Темноглазый мальчишка протянул длиннопалые руки к зверьку. </p><p>Джулиан присел перед мальчиком. Очень внимательно всмотрелся. Дети часто ведут себя громко и развязно, но мало кто в таком возрасте может быть таким уверенным в своих силах. Самый маленький, но самый наглый? А может ли это быть..?</p><p>Бывший рыцарь, оробев, протянул зверька мальчику. </p><p>— Держите, господин настоятель. </p><p>Палач прищурился, а мальчишка бережно взял котенка, начав осторожно поглаживать. </p><p>— Какой сообразительный малек. Может, хочешь в гвардию Императора? </p><p>Джулиан мягко улыбнулся мальчику, который с восторгом водил рукой по серой спинке.</p><p>— Этот кот не боится магии, Палач?</p><p>— Почти не боится.</p><p>— Научим совсем не бояться!</p><p>Инквизитор кивал и смотрел на лица других учеников. Многие вышли из роли, но некоторые все же продолжали зевать, гримасничать и вести себя соответственно внешности. </p><p>— Это же мое первое испытание, верно? Узнать вас. </p><p>Глава «Левой руки Императора», Октобер Гадюка, улыбнулся, как солнышко, и бессовестно солгал, глядя в глаза своему будущему ученику:</p><p>— Ага. Отличный котик. Так не хочешь в гвардию? Точно? Ну, тогда пошли делать из тебя ужасного Инквизитора. Страшно?</p><p>— Ага, — кивнул юноша.</p><p>— Это правильно. Боишься — значит дольше проживешь, — мальчик посадил котенка на плечо, взял за руку Джулиана и увел в крепость. </p><p> </p><p>Палач смотрел на кровать, где наконец затих Джулиан. Символ Солнца, нанесенный на его кожу, постепенно просачивался вглубь тела. Еще немного, и рисунок окажется на грудине и ребрах юноши, возле сердца. <i>Внутреннее Солнце</i> будет менять его, и Джулиан станет магом. Или нет…</p><p> </p><p>— Дырку просмотришь, — проворчал за его спиной Октобер. Сегодня он выглядел жилистым ехидным старичком. Даже роскошная коса превратилась в куцый седой хвостик. Лишь глаза оставались прежними: темные проницательные клещи. Схватят, и не вырваться. — Пойдем со мной пьянствовать. Никуда твой мальчик до утра не денется.</p><p>Кресло за рабочим столом в кабинете главы ордена Инквизиторов захватил кот. Гадюка попробовал ругаться и махать на зверька руками — тот сонно мурлыкнул и продолжил дремать. Работать было совершенно невозможно, поэтому Октобер решил, что это знак судьбы и надо отвлечься от неправедных трудов.</p><p>Палач устроился в «кресле просителя» и наслаждался представлением. Наконец Октоберу надоело кривляться, он взял бутылку из сейфа и рухнул во второе кресло. Сделал большой глоток, подождал с десяток секунд и передал бутылку Палачу. </p><p>Привычный жест доверия — «яда нет». Инквизитор взял бутылку у своего друга и наставника. Отличный крепкий алкоголь. Самое то, чтобы расслабиться и неосмотрительно выболтать больше, чем собирался. Палач широко улыбнулся и выпил еще раз. Второй жест доверия — «я ничего не прячу». </p><p>Гадюка вернул себе бутылку и продолжил пить.</p><p>— А когда будет разнос и ковыряние в моих мозгах, наставник?</p><p>Октобер Гадюка рассмеялся и снова выпил:</p><p>— Ты уже совсем вырос, Палач. Я тебе больше не наставник, дружище. Ты сам со всем разобрался, и тебе уже не надо держаться за мой рукав. Верно?</p><p>Палач вздохнул:</p><p>— Разве кому-то от этого легче, Тоби? </p><p>— Любовь — это всегда сложно, Палач. — Гадюка с силой выдохнул воздух сквозь зубы. Шипел он очень убедительно — Император снова женится. </p><p>— Это не любовь, это просто похоть…</p><p>— Ты о моем случае, о своем случае или об Эштоне Повелителе Праха?</p><p>Палач криво улыбнулся и запил горечь. </p><p>— Как думаешь, Гадюка, Эштон придет за ним?</p><p>Тоби потер переносицу пальцами и мрачно посмотрел на свое кресло за рабочим столом, в котором сопел котенок. </p><p>— Если не дурак, то придет, конечно. И не потому, что наш мальчик красивый и в целом хороший. Таких много. Джулиан вызов ему бросил. Признался в любви и ушел. Эштон придет хотя бы из любопытства.</p><p>— И что мы будем делать?</p><p>— Хорошо воспитывать нового Инквизитора, Палач. А там посмотрим, что и как. Может и кошмарного злого мага завербуем работать на благо Империи Света.</p><p>— Или нет.</p><p>— Или нет, — согласился Гадюка. — Кот, именем Императора, уйди оттуда! И прекрати мурлыкать. Нет, тебе нельзя играть с донесениями информаторов!..</p><p>Палач фыркнул и отобрал бутылку. Мир возвратился в его душу. Он дома.</p><p> </p><p>— Что я должен сделать, наставник?</p><p>— Ты должен разрушить эту башню, Джулиан. В тебе есть великая сила, ты благословлен Солнцем. Теперь ты должен определить свой собственный способ ее высвобождения. </p><p>— А какой? — Джулиан серьезен. Он всегда и ко всему относился очень серьезно. </p><p>— Тебе придется найти свой собственный. </p><p> </p><p>Джулиан сидел на солнце возле каменной стены высокого каменного пальца и медленно отчаивался. Он смотрел, как строят другие башни. Он смотрел, как разрушают другие башни.</p><p>Молнии с небес, восставшие мертвецы, земля, ставшая топкой грязью… Много разных путей. И все не его. </p><p>Он бы уже сдался, но рядом был наставник с жутким прозвищем. Тот, кто терпеливо отвечал на все вопросы и помогал понять. Тот, кто всегда верил в него. </p><p>Палач говорил «ничего страшного», если что-то не получалось, и радовался всем победам Джулиана. Бывший рыцарь пробовал снова и снова, а ведь удача любит терпеливых.</p><p>Джулиан был счастлив в Терновнике. Крепость была лабиринтом, полным чудовищ и опаснейших вещей. И самым уютным на свете логовом: у него появились новые товарищи и наставники, которым до него по-настоящему было дело. </p><p>Он скучал по Эштону. Отчаянно, мучительно скучал. Наставник советовал все время быть занятым, не оставлять себе сил для страдания.</p><p>Джулиан выматывался до тошноты, учился фехтовать, танцевать, лазить по стенам, вскрывать замки, варить зелья, изучал изящную словесность, историю, медицину и астрономию. </p><p>Он был успешен во всем, кроме магии. Это было слишком странным, слишком непривычным. Слишком… Напоминающим об Эштоне. Он не мог сосредоточиться, и сила утекала, словно вода сквозь пальцы.</p><p>— Так бывает. Будем пробовать что-то новое.</p><p>По совету Палача, несколько последних недель Джулиан жил в своей башне. Он медитировал и гладил шершавые камни. Серые и чуть зеленые из-за мха. После дождя они походили цветом на глаза Повелителя Праха. </p><p>И что-то внутри него зашевелилось. Эта башня была крепкой, верно. «Но у каждой твердыни есть уязвимое место», — звучит в нем голос Эштона. Ядовитого, недоброго, жуткого, сильного, хищного, красивого… Любимого. </p><p>От этой мысли было больно. </p><p>Джулиан знал, что поступил правильно. Он был никем. И стал бы никем, меньше чем никем для Эштона. У Джулиана остался только один путь — вперед. У всего на свете есть уязвимое место. Ничто не совершенно…</p><p>Джулиан обнял башню, вжался в камень и шептал ласковые слова и жуткие ругательства. Шептал и слушал. И услышал. Тогда он пошел к рабочим и взял у них молот. </p><p>У каждого есть уязвимое место… Он посмотрел на серый камень и ударил со всех сил. Руками, сердцем, <i>Солнцем</i>! </p><p>И отошел на несколько шагов назад. Башня рухнула — каменные глыбы с грохотом покатились по траве.</p><p>
  <i>У всех есть уязвимое место, Эштон. Если ли оно у тебя? </i>
</p><p><i>Внутреннее Солнце</i> сияло и грело. Магия — это так хорошо… </p><p>—  Молодец, малыш. — Палач сиял и ужасно гордился учеником.</p><p>— Это ж тебе теперь имя давать, Инквизитор, — ворчал довольный Гадюка. — Как ты это сделал?</p><p>— Я просто ударил в правильное место, — смущенно улыбнулся Джулиан.</p><p>— Ударил в самое уязвимое и мягенькое? Скорпион какой?</p><p>— Нет. Он его сначал нашел. Он будет Лозоходцем. — Тоби Гадюка снял со своей шеи символ Солнца из золота и драгоценных камней и надел на Джулиана.</p><p>— Но это же ваш… — начал отнекиваться юноша. </p><p>— Вот тебе еще один урок. Про эти блестяшки ходят легенды. Будто бы они волшебные-преволшебные, зачарованные лично Императором, и Инквизиторы колдуют с их помощью. Так что их пробуют воровать, срывать с нас, разрушать разными способами. Понимаешь?</p><p>— У меня всегда будет несколько секунд, пока меня считают не опасным? —<br/>
Джулиан Лозоходец невольно прижал руку к груди, где скрывался настоящий дар Императора. </p><p>— Сообразительный мальчик, — гадко и весело улыбался Октобер Гадюка. — А теперь у тебя будет много-много работы…</p><p>«Работа Инквизитора — это череда побед и поражений, перетекающих друг в друга. Это неожиданности и опасности на каждом шагу. Это реальный шанс что-то изменить и бесславно погибнуть, погубив своих друзей. Будьте внимательными и оставайтесь отважными. Ну и не забывайте есть, спать и радовать себя, иначе все закончится раньше, чем вы научитесь быть счастливыми».</p><p>Его жизнь в Ордене Света закончилась ранней весной. Его башня рухнула поздней осенью. Его первое расследование в роли Инквизитора завершилось перед самыми лютыми морозами. </p><p>Когда вишни стали бордовыми и сладкими, Джулиан вновь почувствовал себя счастливым. Он не перестал любить Эштона Повелителя Праха и скучать по нему, но Лозоходец стал цельным. И живым.</p><p>Они с наставником шли по столице, и вечер был прекрасным. Синий бархат неба, огни окон и фонарей, немногочисленные прохожие и вкусные запахи. Обычные люди — немолодой мастер и подмастерье. Таких сотни в столице, взгляду не за что зацепиться.</p><p>У Инквизиторов сотни лиц и тысячи тайн. Людей Империи это пугало, но и успокаивало — Император и Солнце все видят и все знают, а значит, защитят от зла. Все должно служить благу Империи, верно?</p><p>Джулиан заметил на стене трактира прибитое объявление о розыске знаменитого злодея Эштона Погубителя. Харя на объявлении совсем не походила на породистое лицо чародея, но Лозоходец продолжал разглядывать грубый рисунок.</p><p>Палач посмотрел на лицо Джулиана, на объявление. Малыш держался неплохо, но сейчас чувства догнали его, и наставник решил помочь ученику. Не в первый раз, да и не в последний, верно?</p><p>— Будем ужинать здесь? — улыбнулся Палач.</p><p>— Да. Давай, — и у Джулиана получилось улыбнуться в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>Джулиан таскал подносы с едой к столу, где сидел Палач. Инквизитор же старался отвлечься от собственной боли и ревности. Тоби Гадюка был прав — так, как сейчас, было неплохо, но как же непросто…</p><p>Палач понял, что мальчик где-то застрял, и осмотрелся. Сердце Инквизитора пропустило удар. Ясные голубые глаза юноши смотрели на какого-то торговца, и Джулиан Лозоходец светился от счастья. </p><p>
  <i>Неужели некромант и враг Империи приперся в столицу за… О, договаривай, Палач. За <b>твоим</b> мальчиком. За твоим солнышком и сокровищем. И мальчик разве только на шею к нему не кинулся.</i>
</p><p>Палач <i>разбудил Внутреннее Солнце </i>в груди и связался с Октобером. Теперь глава ордена Инквизиторов видел и слышал все, что видел и слышал сам Палач. И может говорить… Но Тоби Гадюка молчит.</p><p>Мальчик подошел к столу Палача.</p><p>— Дядя Терри, я... — Хорошо, хоть что-то не забыл от счастья. Лозоходец пробудил и свое <i>Солнце</i> кодовой фразой, сообщил Октоберу, где он, и позволил Гадюке все видеть и слышать.</p><p>Палач понял, что мальчик ждет разрешения от него. </p><p>
  <i>Ты никуда не пойдешь! Не с ним! Ни за что! Не отпущу! Я… Я люблю тебя, Джулиан.</i>
</p><p>А ведь Октобер слышал эти мысли. И продолжал молчать. Это последнее испытание наставника? Гадюка...</p><p>Палач сумел обуздать чувства, даже смог улыбнуться Лозоходцу.</p><p>— Можешь не торопиться, малыш. Повеселись от души.</p><p>А ведь можно позвать подмогу и сделать из черепа чародея подсвечник. И закончить это дурацкое противостояние. Но он Инквизитор, а не раб детской ревности, верно?</p><p>Джулиан вернулся к «торговцу», взял его за руку.</p><p>— «От души» —  это значит не больше двух дней. На третий меня надо будет вернуть в Терновник. Ты сможешь с этим помочь, коварный похититель?</p><p>Лицо Эштона Повелителя Праха стало ошеломленным. Не такой уж чародей непробиваемый, оказывается. </p><p>Палач неожиданно почувствовал гордость за ученика. Видимо, чародей еще не в курсе, как Лозоходец разбирается со своими задачами. Ну, он сам нарвался. Жалеть его Палач не собирался. </p><p>Подмастерье и «торговец» давно ушли, а Палач сидел за столом и не находил сил встать.</p><p>— Хочешь поговорить, дружище? — еле слышный шепот Октобера в ушах Инквизитора.</p><p>— О чем, Гадюка?</p><p>— У Эштона паскудный характер. Он сам все испортит. Он наверняка уничтожит эту прекрасную светлую детскую влюбленность Джулиана…</p><p>— Заткнись, пожалуйста, Тоби. </p><p>Палач услышал тихий смешок главы Ордена. Уроком или испытанием может быть все, что угодно, верно?</p><p>Мальчик сделал выбор, и эта история закончена. Для Палача так точно. Начнется ли новая? Ну, какая-то, когда-то и с кем-то — точно начнется. </p><p>Палач чувствовал себя уставшим и наконец свободным. Ночная прохлада окончательно победила летнюю жару.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>